How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by SuNnY gUrL
Summary: Well...This is another ordinary songfic. Reading the title you might have already guessed it's by BSB. I hope you like it. It's a takari by the way. R+R PLEAZE!


I luve Title: How did I fall in love with you? __

Author: ~SuNnY gUrL~

This story is dedicated to my best friend Carol (since you like bsb so much) and for Sus, who gave me the idea for this story (Even though she doesn't know herself)

A.N.: This is a Takari in TK's pov. This is a songfic with the song by Bsb, 'How did I Fall in Love with You?' Pleez r/r. tank u!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a surprise to me actually.

I was always just friends with her. 

My best friend since I was 8.

But who would have thought.

Out of all the people I know,

I would fall for her?

Remember when

We never needed each other

The best of friends

Like sister and brother

We understood

We'd never be

Alone

Now, it's like I can't go on without at least seeing her once a day. 

When I go to sleep,

I only dream of her.

Whenever she touches me,

I blush like an idiot.

I don't know whether I should or not tell her I love her

But I'm afraid

What if she rejects?

And what if she never talks or looks at me?

I don't want to live without her.

Even if it does mean I would have to live a lie.

Or do I?  


Those days are gone

Now I want you so much

The night is long

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be alone tonight

I've asked Matt for advice.

He tells me what I had expected.

Tell her.

Easy for him to say.

He's got girls all over him all the time.

And he's got Mimi.

But how can I tell my best friend ... I love her?

What can I do to make you mine?

Fallen so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

When she calls me for ... anything

I start to shake like a leaf.

It's funny actually.

How such a little thing does on me.

It then reminds me of all those years we've been together...

As friends.

That hits me back to reality.

How can I just be friends with her when I love her so much?

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble

I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be alone tonight

Davis is always all over her.

I hate that but...

Sometimes, it seems as if she might like him too.

What if she does? 

What will I do?  


What can I do to make you mine?  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

I'm going to have to say it some time or another.

Just bottling it up won't help it.

I need her to know how I feel.

But what if...

She never talks to me again?

What if she laughs in my face like it was a joke?

What if she leaves me forever?

I don't want to ever say good-bye to her.

I want to spend my life with her.

I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know

I don't wanna live this lie

I don't wanna say good-bye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

It's such a stormy night tonight. 

Fits my mood.

I'm such a coward.

I had a chance to tell her today.

After school.

But I was a coward.

I couldn't say three words to her.

What can I do to make you mine?

Fallen so hard, so fast this time

What did I say? What did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out, telling my mom I'll be home soon.

I ran to Kari's apartment. 

Tai got the door with a surprised look on his face.

I asked for Kari, out of breath.

Tai called for her.

My angel of light came out with a curious look on her face.

Her mouth broke into a big smile.

And then a worried look.

"Oh my gosh TK! You're all wet! You're going to catch a cold! Hold on."

She ran into the bathroom and came back out with a towel. 

I dried myself. 

She invited me into her room.

I sat on her bed and looked at her.

"Kari, I have something to confess to you."

She looked at me curiously.

"Iloveyou." I said quickly.

Kari gave me a confused look.

"What was that? TK, can you say it again."  
I took in a breath.

"I love you, Hikari Kamiya."  
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her lips quivered.

I felt my heart sinking.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a BIG kiss.

"So do I Takeru Takaishi."  
I smiled wildly. I kissed her again.

Suddenly, there were whispers behind us. 

We parted to see Sora and Tai looking at us.

"Oh that's so cute!" Sora exclaimed. 

Tai just smiled.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm not going to pound you or anything. Now if it was Davis ... that's a different story." He said and put an arm casually around Sora.

Smiling, I kissed Kari again, feeling my life complete.

What can I do to make you mine?

Fallen so hard, so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall in love with you??

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Pleez Review!

~SuNnY gUrL~


End file.
